


Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Feels, Clint Is Not Married, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes she understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

He hopes she understands.   
The choices he has made.  
Its as painful for him,   
As its for her.  
He truly believes in Steve's cause.  
Handing themselves over to the government is a bad idea.  
Especially if they are willing to convict a man who was brainwashed.   
How can Clint turn a blind eye to that.  
Since he suffered through the same thing.   
Bucky deserve's a second chance.   
Just as his love did.  
Natasha could surely understand this.  
And how can he leave Wanda.  
When her brother died saving him.  
Clint had made a promise that day to always look out for Wanda.  
But hurting Natasha hurts him too.  
It rips him apart every time he sees her on the opposite side.   
He doesn't want to fight her.  
He loves her that much.   
He hopes she forgiveshi later.  
That this war has not damaged,  
Them beyond repair.   
Clint knows their love can transcend every thing.   
Their relationship is that strong.   
And he has faith in it.


End file.
